


Had a Bad Day

by wynter123321



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Face-Sitting, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Snowballing, Sweat, Watersports, slight ass and thigh worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 18:46:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7543807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wynter123321/pseuds/wynter123321
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Blackwatch training exercise went poorly and Gabriel needs to take out his frustrations in the least harmful way he knows how. Morrison is there for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Had a Bad Day

Morrison couldn't remember how they got in this position on the locker room floor, or rather, he probably could if able to focus. However, the thick thighs wrapped over his head made that task a challenge. Gabriel was fresh from a training operation and the sweat from his crotch made every breath Jack took humid and musky. Jack's face was shoved into the soaked patch of fabric between Reyes' legs. His hips grinded down, desperate for contact. 

Gabriel always got like this after particularly bad training day. It had been too much for Jack the first time it happened, forcing Gabe to stop and relieve himself elsewhere in fear of driving his companion away. A few more tries later, and with better warning, Jack found the he liked Gabriel's bad days. He liked the almost beastial way Reye's would pin him to work out his stress. Jack was sure it kept any number of Blackwatch recruits from being shot.

He mouthed at the bulge straining against the stretchy material of Gabe's pants. The hand wrapped in his blond hair gripped tighter. Morrison dragged his hands up to Reyes' hips then to his belts, undoing each one quickly. Gabriel used his free hand to maneuver the button and zipper of his pants without letting Jack off of his crotch. The smell of sweat and the sticky feeling of it drying on his face was intoxicating to Jack. He could remember when the idea of his face against Gabriel's wet and stinking body was disgusting to him, but such notions flew out of the window when hot and sweaty seemed to be a constant state for the members of Blackwatch. 

Gabriel let off of him just long enough push his now undone pants down. His cock and balls hung heavily over Morrison's face. An idea came to Gabriel’s head and for a moment he was glad that they were on the tiled locker room floor and he’d caught Jack undressed.

“Do you know how a dog marks its territory?” The question was a low rumble in Jack’s ear. Gabriel moved back until he straddled Morrison’s hips then leaned up on his knees. Jack knew what was coming and, surprisingly enough he thought, liked the idea. Reyes took his semi-stiff cock into his hand. His eyes closed for a moment, focusing on letting his piss flow through his partly erect dick. When the first jet came through he opened them again, watching the yellow tinted liquid splash down on Jack’s chest. The piss filled in the crevices of Jack’s chest and stomach, and trickled down to his neck. Gabriel aimed up, splashing some into his companion’s face. Jack turned his face to avoid getting any in his mouth or eyes, but it only encouraged Gabe to aim for his mouth.

The spray inevitably seeped past Jack’s lips causing him to try and spit out the urine. This drew a hum of laughter from Gabriel just before he stopped pissing. Gabe leaned back up to Morrison’s now damp ear once more.

“You’re mine, boy scout.” The nickname brought a blush to Jack’s messy face. He turned quickly, seeking a little revenge, and wrapped a hand over Gabe’s head to pull him into a kiss. His lips wetted Gabriel’s with his own piss and his hand didn’t allow for escape. Gabriel tried to back out for a moment, but decided he didn’t want Jack to win this round. He pressed his chest flat to Morrison’s soaked body then opened his mouth to press an entrance into Jack’s with his tongue. His own piss seeped into the fabric of his shirt. Jack opened his mouth, allowing Reyes’ tongue in. The two tongues swirled around and pressed against one another, the taste of Gabriel’s urine ever present.

Gabriel bucked his hips against Jack, letting his bare length rub against Jack’s stomach. The slowly drying urine allowed for slightly less friction, but not by much. Gabe moved his hips further down Jack until their hips were aligned. His arm dropped to hold himself up on his elbows. A strong hand weaved itself into Morrison’s hair, pulling at it then digging once more into the locks. He used his grip on the hair to pull their lips apart.

His lips moved down to Jack’s neck. Gabriel sucked and bit at the flesh, making sure to leave marks. He knew Jack would scold him for it later, but at the moment all he cared about was making sure Jack knew who owned him. Morrison let out a soft gasp at the teeth scraping his neck. His hips pushed forward against Reyes’ trying for contact.

“No no, papi. We’re doing this my way.” Gabriel pulled off of Jack to take his own pants and boots fully off. He was quick to get back on top of Jack, putting his legs on either side of Jack’s head. Jack could still smell the pungent stench of crotch sweat now mostly dried. His hands wrapped over Gabriel’s thick thighs. He could feel the strong muscles under his touch, making part of him want them to tighten on his head. Gabriel lowered himself onto Jack’s face, his toned ass and thighs encasing Morrison.

Jack’s tongue found it’s way to Gabriel’s asshole after a moment of basking in the weight of Reyes. If it weren’t for their other duties he was sure he could spend eternity underneath Gabriel. His mouth lapped at Gabe’s ass and balls hungrily. The hands on Gabriel’s thighs clamp down to make sure he doesn’t move from the spot. Jack kneads at Gabriel’s thighs as he holds them, digging his fingers into the flesh.

Gabriel leaned forward to take hold of Jack’s cock as he pushed his hips down, smothering Jack further. His hand pumped at the length slowly. He couldn’t help but rock against the tongue dragging across the sensitive skin behind his balls. Gabriel leaned further forward until he was flush against Jack. His lips found their way around the head of Jack’s dick, allowing his tongue to twist over the reddened tip.

It took everything in Jack not to buck at the feeling, even though the sensation was only processed at the back of his mind. The rest of his focus was solely on Gabe’s lower half. The man had the ass and thighs of marble sculpture and Jack was glad to have his face buried in it all. As much as he didn’t want to let go of one of Gabriel’s legs, Jack moved his hand to Gabriel’s dick. He worked the length as his mouth sucked the delicate sack below it. He pulled back for just a moment.

“You could crush me with these beautiful thighs and I’m not even sure I’d mind.” It was a quiet musing from Jack, but Gabe could still hear it before Jack put his mouth back to work. Gabriel’s thighs tightened around Jack’s head. The pressure was just enough to cause a little discomfort, but nowhere near his full strength. He could see Morrison’s cock twitch at the feeling. Gabriel sunk his mouth further on the length, taking half easily.

Jack groaned against Gabriel’s ass. His tongue pressed against the hole, coating it in saliva. He could taste the salty flavour of the dried sweat that had coated Gabriel’s crotch not long before. His tongue glided around the rim before the tip pressed in. Jack’s hand moved from Reye’s thigh to his ass to spread him open further and give more room to work while his other hand pumped Reyes’ cock. His tongue pulled out and dragged over a few more time, dipping in a little here and there. Sometime his mouth moved back to Gabe’s balls or taint for a moment before returning to the hole.

Gabriel bent forward even more to take the entirety of Morrison’s cock in his mouth. His grunts and moans moved through Jack’s cock making the coil in his stomach wind up more. Gabriel held the length edging into his throat for as long as he could. His throat muscles squeezed and released frantically around the intrusion until he moved back to the head. He easily match pace with Jack’s tongue, cupping and massaging Jack’s balls as he sucked.

Jack’s moans were muffled in the meat of Gabriel’s ass. He paused his working to groan out a few ‘fuck’s as his cock was taken into Gabriel’s throat. Gabriel wasn’t having it though and used his heels to push Jack’s head back into place. He shifted to lean up on his knees, letting his feet fall back to the ground and instead using his hand to hold Jack’s head in place. His other hand pushed on Jack’s torso to keep himself balanced.

“I’ve told you, we’re doing this my way. The quicker you get me off, the quicker I touch that cock again. Better get to work, pretty boy.” Jack was now painfully erect from the mouth that had been around it moments before. His hips jerked for contact, but were met with nothing. His mouth returned to the task at hand quickly, his effort doubling. The desperation in his movements made him sloppier, but Gabriel enjoyed the slick wet feeling of spit coating him. The hand on Gabriel’s cock pumped faster. It squeezed as it moved closer to the dripping head. The thighs around Morrison’s head bared down a little more making it harder for his mouth to work Gabriel.

Jack’s tongue pressed into Gabe, struggling against the muscles. He moved it in and out of the hole slowly, easing the muscles as much as possible. As soon as he felt the opening was wet and loose enough he slipped a finger in to free up his mouth to go elsewhere. His finger moved slowly in Gabriel as his mouth moved to Gabriel’s balls. 

Gabriel’s entire lower half was burning with sensation from Jack’s mouth and the hands working at his dick and ass. He moved against the feeling, working with Jack to get himself off. While he didn’t want to make it easy on him, he wanted to get off. Luckily for Gabe he was getting close. The warm knot in his stomach was coiling tighter and he knew it’d only be a matter of minutes before he’d be cumming.

Jack took one of Gabe’s balls into his mouth, gently moving over the skin with his tongue. The move drew out a low groan from the man above him. The hand jerking Gabriel’s cock and the finger in his ass sped up the pace. His own dick was straining painfully. Gabriel gave it a small jerk and thumbed over the head a few times to keep Jack desperate.

The hand working at Gabriel’s asshole shifted to move Jack’s thumb in place of his finger. His now freed fingers moved to hold Gabe’s balls as the thumb worked at his hole. Jack’s mouth bit and kissed at the meaty flesh of Gabriel’s ass. Marks quickly appeared each time his mouth migrated to a new part. A final hard bite, breaking the smooth, tan skin just a little, pushed Gabriel to cum. He road the digit in his ass as his cock coat his stomach and Jack’s chest in cum. Gabriel took a moment to breathe after his orgasm before dismounting Jack’s face.

“Good work, blondie. Now for your treat.” Gabriel crawled around to get between Jack’s legs. His mouth sank quickly onto the length, sucking at the swollen head. His tongue pressed against the opening at the tip. The smallest amount of his tongue entered, but darted out again, teasing the sensitive head.

Jack was already incredibly close. His nerves were made even more sensitive by how long the knot in his stomach had stayed there. Tears were close to forming just from Gabriel started on him. Gabriel sank further down the length in his mouth until Jack was just at the entrance of his throat. Morrison did his best to resist grabbing Gabe’s head and pushing forward. Reyes had taught him well. He knew if he interrupted it’d only lead to desperately pumping at his own cock as Reyes walked out the door.

A rough, calloused thumb pressed against Jack’s taint, rubbing against the skin. He let out a loud keening sound as hot tears burned down his cheek. Gabriel let Morrison into his throat just as the sound ended. A gasp hitched in Jack’s own throat. The gasp was followed by a strained groan as he released in Gabriel. Gabe pulled back a little to give Jack the room to ride out his orgasm without choking on his cock. A hand patted and caressed at his face in something between loving movements and thankfulness. Reyes was sure if he had hair to grab it’d be tangled in Jack’s fingers. Jack finally collapsed against the cold tile floor. He felt like the cool ceramic was the only thing keeping his overheated body from melting.

Gabriel shifted to kiss Jack. Morrison had just enough energy to kiss back, but his mind was out of it. He barely noticed when Gabriel parted their lips and entered his mouth. A salty viscous material made pulled him into the moment. His fuzzy mind pieced together that Gabriel had just fed him his own come. He didn’t mind too much, but it had surprised him. He swallowed as Gabriel pulled away. Gabriel got up and started dressing, leaving Jack still trying to collect himself on the floor.

“You’re not the only one who likes to give others a taste of their own medicine.” Gabriel finished dressing and stepped out of the locker room. Jack finally got himself together enough to step into the showers that he was now definitely in need of. He could feel the stickiness of the dried piss still clinging to him. He let the water wash it off, but a small part of him wanted to put his uniform back on and let the scent linger.

**Author's Note:**

> Baja-Blasphemy wanted some r76 nastiness as did I so here it is.


End file.
